User blog:Doalfe/Paula Marks (Charmed)
Paula Marks (Claire Rankin) plays a jealous wife of Todd Marks (Jeffrey Pierce) and the former classmate of Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) at Baker High in the 2004 episode “Hyde School Reunion” in the TV episode, “Charmed”. Paula wears a black dress that comes down below her knees, and has one strap over her left shoulder. She has a nametag sticker that says “Paula Starks”, which is her maiden name. She has blonde hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. At the high school reunion, Paula finds Phoebe talking to her husband Todd, and gets jealous. Phoebe and Todd used to have a thing in high school, and Paula constantly picked on Phoebe in high school. Paula tells Phoebe that in school she was a fake, and that she only lied, cheated and stole boyfriends. Paula comments that while the rest of the world might think of her as “Ask Phoebe”, she would always be Freebie to them. After several more comments and taunting, Phoebe walks away and briefly transforms into her teenage self. Phoebe goes home with her sister Paige Halliwell (Rose McGowan). Later Todd calls Phoebe to apologize for his wife. Paula overhears the conversation and grabs the phone. Paula calls her “Freebie” again, and Phoebe transforms into her teenage self again. Phoebe called Paula a bitch, and then tells Paula she is coming for her. When Phoebe returns to the school reunion, she starts kissing Todd until Paula stops her. Paula pushes Phoebe down, and Phoebe gets back up. Phoebe has to be restrained by Ramona Shaw (Leslie Margherita), one of her friends, so she won’t hit the jealous Paula. Paula threatens to sue her for abuse and said Phoebe must have deep pockets. Phoebe tells Paula, that she may not be rich, but at least she isn’t a bitch. With that word, Paula shrinks down and into the form of a dog (bitch). After Paula as a dog runs off, Phoebe casts a spell that causes everyone to revert to their teenage selves, and the party is on. When Phoebe later reverses the spells, everyone’s memories of past events are erased, and it is assumed the nasty Paula is returned to her beautiful self. Trivia * Paula meets a similar fate as Katy Lemore from Sabrina The Teenage Witch: The Movie, who is turned briefly into a poodle by Sabrina in revenge for her bullying (much like Paula). * Claire Rankin appeared on as greedy murderer Kathleen Wolverton in the 1999 episode "Trapped in Paradise" for the TV series Diagnosis Murder. * Claire Rankin appeared as the evil Angeline Dilworth in the 2009 episode "Mr. Monk and the Voodoo Curse on the TV series Monk. * Claire Rankin appeared as the villainous businesswoman Elaine Goodwin in the 2013 episode "Gun for Hire" for the TV series Republic of Doyle. Gallery screenshot_49458.jpg screenshot_49459.jpg screenshot_49460.jpg screenshot_11138.png screenshot_49461.jpg screenshot_49462.jpg screenshot_49463.jpg screenshot_49464.jpg screenshot_49465.jpg screenshot_49466.jpg screenshot_49467.jpg Claire Ranking - Charmed4.gif screenshot_11140.png screenshot_49469.jpg Claire Rankin - Charmed5.gif screenshot_49470.jpg screenshot_49471.jpg screenshot_49472.jpg screenshot_49473.jpg screenshot_49474.jpg screenshot_49475.jpg 2h8g1a.gif screenshot_49476.jpg Todd_Marks_Paula.jpg 2h8gbj.gif screenshot_49478.jpg screenshot_49479.jpg screenshot_49480.jpg screenshot_49481.jpg screenshot_49482.jpg screenshot_49483.jpg screenshot_49484.jpg screenshot_49485.jpg screenshot_11139.png screenshot_49487.jpg screenshot_49488.jpg 2h8g39.gif Claire Rankin - Charmed3.gif 2h8gdo.gif Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Humiliated